Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is one of the main protagonists of RWBY. She is a Beacon Academy student, a former member of the White Fang, and a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Belladonna is a professional wrestler currently signed to Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW), Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), GAIA Women Athletes, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) performing in their developmental territory APEX Underground, and SPARK Women’s Wrestling. Background * Series: RWBY * Species: Faunus * Age: 17 * Height: 5’6” * Weight: 122 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CEW, UWE, GAIA, APEX (AU), SPARK solo (Formerly) GPW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The Kingdom of Vale * Allies: Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long), Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren) * Rivals: Adam Taurus (ex-boyfriend) * Twitter: @DeadlyNightshade Professional Wrestling Career Championship Extreme/Cultural Evolution Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment GAIA Women Athletes Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) SPARK Women’s Wrestling Personality Blake is described as being “mellow” by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Blake is a righteous person, respecting other people’s lives regardless of whether they are Faunus. She strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is outspoken, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress and defend Faunus of any kind. Blake is shown to be an introvert. Though she reads books to distance herself from the discussion at hand, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. Blake appears most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. As a Faunus, Blake has faced discrimination in the past and wears a bow when around Humans in order to be treated for her character and not her species. However, despite having no hate for Humans, she has seen how the real world works and wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain. Blake’s past negatively influenced her personality, leading to stubbornness, sleep deprivation and trust issues at times; however, she has a strong sense of righteousness. As a member of the White Fang during its former, peaceful leadership, Blake strongly disagrees with the level of violence and hatred they exhibit toward Humans. She sees her Semblance as a prospect of her tendency to avoid conflict, especially when caused by the White Fang, but Sun persuades her to let her friends help her as much as she believes she is helping them. She uses this in turn to persuade Ilia to leave the White Fang and to confront Adam with others’ help. Blake’s Cat-Faunus features also seem to give her other aspects of a cat, such as climbing up to Ruby’s bed to stay away from Ruby and Yang’s pet dog, Zwei. Another time, she is distracted by and instinctively decides to follow a laser pointer light to a waiting Yang in “Burning the Candle”. She also has a great love for tuna, as shown in “Round One” where she drools over a bowl of noodles topped with tuna fish. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Black Shadow (Inverted Sharpshooter with Double Chickenwing) * Deadly Nightshade (Moonsault Side Slam) * Fade to Black (Tilt-a-whirl Double Underhook Crossface) * Gambol Shroud (720° Kick to the back of the head of a rising opponent) Signature moves * 450° Splash * Ankle Lock * Brainbuster * Death Valley Driver * Diving Double Knee Drop to a standing opponent’s shoulders into a pin * Dragon Screw * Forearm Smash * Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted * Lariat * Leaping Knee Drop * Lifting Inverted DDT * Multiple kick variations ** Axe ** Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule with the leg below the opponent’s face ** Missile Drop ** Roundhouse ** Running Front Drop, knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles ** Shoot ** Spinning Back ** Standing, leg-feed, or a running Enzuigiri ** Total Blackout (Reverse Roundhouse to the back of the head, preceded by an arm wrench) * Multiple striking combinations * Multiple Suplex variations ** Deadlift German ** Dragon ** Exploder ** Northern Lights ** Saito ** Shadow-Plex (Snap German) ** Tiger * Over-the-corner slingshot into a Springboard Moonsault to the outside * Rope-hung Boston Crab or an Arm Trap Can Opener * Running Double Knee Strike * Shining Wizard * Skin the cat * Spinning Backfist * Stray Knee (Leg-feed Spinning High Knee) * Suicide Dive * Tornado DDT Nicknames * “The Faunus Femme Fatale''”'' Managers * [[Ruby Rose|'Ruby Rose']] * [[Weiss Schnee|'Weiss Schnee']] * [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] Entrance themes * “From Shadows” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams * “This Will Be the Day''”'' by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams (as part of Team RWBY) Championships and Accomplishments Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yang Xiao Long Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Tag Team Champions of the Year (2015, 2017) – Team Bumblebee (Xiao Long and Belladonna) * Stable of the Year (2017) – Team RWBY (with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long) Trivia * Belladonna, alongside Xiao Long, holds the record as the longest-reigning CEW Women’s Tag Team Champions at 637 days (1 year, 8 months, 30 days). Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers